Jingle My Bells
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: *repost with edits and updates* One shot about how Rick and Michonne handle the holidays and last minute shopping.


The holidays were especially hectic this year for Mr. and Mrs. Grimes. With their busy work schedules, plus friend and family gatherings, both Rick and Michonne have been burning the candle at both ends, leaving little time to fill the space under their carefully decorated by Judith Christmas tree.

Thankfully two days before Christmas, Rick's parents had volunteered to take the kids overnight so that they could shop for gifts, which had to be last minute this year. They both took half days off, which was hard being two days before Christmas, in order to get their shopping done. The kid's gifts were easy since they had written detailed letters to Santa. Carl knew the truth, but did it anyways to indulge his sister and brother. And since RJ couldn't write yet, Judith wrote his list for him and they both drew a picture for Santa of their family.

The friends and family part was a bit more taxing. They had both run out of steam after buying for the kids, both their parents and Rick's brother. Nieces and nephews each got one gift with not much thought behind them, but Michonne figured that including a ten dollar bill with it would make it even better.

Before they knew it, they were both loaded down with bags and it was fifteen minutes before eight. The mall was annoying and crowded and they just wanted to leave. Rick kept grumbling under his breath about how much he hated the mall and with each receipt that was printed out, he was starting to hate the whole holiday.

"How much longer do we have to be here Michonne?"

"Were almost done. I have Sasha, Maggie and Andrea to buy for and you have Shane, Glenn and Abraham. I'm tired of being her too, I'm just gonna pick up some perfume for them. What do you want to get the guys?"

"I don't care. I just want to leave. They'll be happy with socks I'm sure. Yeah, let's go grab some socks."

"Alright, you go get the socks." Michonne pointed in the direction of the men's department. "I'll get the perfume. Meet you back here in 15 minutes."

"Then can we leave? I'm getting hungry and I'm tired of being at this mall with all these damn people."

"Yes, we can leave once you get the socks. Hurry up." With a plan in place, they split up and headed for their respective departments.

Michonne went straight to the perfume counter. She was tired of being at the mall too, so she skipped smelling the perfume and just picked the three prettiest bottles. She made sure to ask for samples so she could decide later which friend got what. As she walked to the register with the overworked salesgirl, Rick appeared with three pairs of socks in different colors in hand. He handed them to Michonne who added them to her perfume haul and quickly paid before heading to the exit and the comfort of Rick's truck. He blasted the heat for Michonne to warm up and then wrestled all the bags into the backseat.

"We're all done now." Michonne said when he finally got in and shut his door. "All we have left is wrapping. You gonna help me with that?"

"Uh... Do you want me to?"

"I'm kidding Rick." The petrified and nervous look on his face amused her. "I work a whole lot faster by myself anyways. Let's grab some burgers on the way home. I'm sure you can find some kind of game on that you can watch to keep you occupied while I wrap gifts."

"Sounds like a plan." Rick rushed out of the congested parking lot as fast as he could, cutting off a few drivers in the process. They made it home thirty minutes later and ate their burgers talking in between bites and gulps of their sodas, happy that words didn't have to be spelled since little ears weren't around. Once they were done Rick threw away all the trash and then grabbed a beer before retreating to the den to relax and scroll through the channels on the TV.

"You need help getting the wrapping paper or anything?" He scratched his beard as he waited for her answer, then twisted the cap off the bottle.

"No. I'm gonna hop in the shower real quick. Do your thing." He smiled, happy that he could put his feet up that much sooner. He made sure to give her a kiss on the lips and a light tap on the behind on his way out of the kitchen.

Rick settled down on the leather couch and kicked off his boots before propping his feet up on the coffee table. He heard the shower start as he opened his beer and hit the power button on the remote.

Michonne undressed and pulled her locs into a bun, then stepped under the hot spray of the shower letting the water droplets relax her muscles and invigorate her tired mind. She lathered up her body, deeply inhaling the jasmine and vanilla scent of the body wash picked out by Rick. She hoped her weariness would be washed down the drain with the suds that fell from her wet soapy body.

Michonne smiled as she imagined her husband in the shower with her, something that they didn't get to indulge in nearly enough. She loved the way the water dripped off of his chest and down his abs. Washing his hair and hearing his deep moans when she massaged his scalp, was one of her favorite things to do to him, because it almost always ended with her back pressed against the shower wall as Rick held her leg up in the crook of his arm while he fucked her hard and slow under the spray of the shower. Sighing she halted her thoughts as the water started to turn cool. She had a lot of wrapping to do and she couldn't let her mind or her time get away from her.

She lotioned her body and dressed in white cotton shorts and a yellow cami, comfortable gift-wrapping clothes. She left her bun in so her hair wouldn't get in her way and then made her way to the kitchen.

After finding five different wrapping papers, 3 rolls of tape and her scissors she set out for the kitchen island to start her task of wrapping all the gifts.

She had just finished wrapping four gifts when she realized she forgot the bows and ribbon. She patted off to the hallway closet to find them. She was bent over on her hands and knees reaching for the bag of bows when Rick walked up on his way to get another beer. The sight of his wife's ass looking totally delicious in those tiny shorts stopped him from his mission.

"Those new shorts?"

"No. I've worn them before" She said as she backed out of the closet standing up with ribbons and bows in hand. "I guess you never noticed."

" I don't see how. You almost done?"

"Got a few more. Thanks to you I don't have to wrap socks, so those just get thrown in a gift bag with some tissue paper."

They walked together towards the kitchen and Rick looked at her progress noticing she had a bit more than a few gifts to go. He grabbed his beer out of the fridge and turned to her with a devilish grin.

"Let me know when you're done and we'll talk some more about those shorts you got on." Michonne laughed and shook her head.

"I'll make sure I do that." She said as she licked her lips. Rick raised and tilted his beer at her.

"You better." He walked back to the den leaving Michonne with his demand still ringing in her ear.

She got all the kids gifts wrapped and all the socks in bags. Her and Rick's mom both got new purses which she put in large boxes and wrapped. Their dads got driving range time that she put in envelopes and placed tiny bows on. Last things to wrap were the perfumes. She opened the small sample vials she got from the salesgirl and smelled them trying to match them to each of the women who they were bought for. Smelling them didn't help in her decision so she placed a dab of fragrance #1 on her wrist and took a whiff. It smelled good but she still didn't know who she'd give it to. She looked down at the floor as she was thinking, taking a quick glance at her shorts and she got an idea.

She dabbed fragrance #2 on her neck just below her earlobe and fragrance #3 she dabbed right between her breasts.

She walked to the den and stood in the doorway waiting for Rick to look her way. He noticed her standing smiling at him and removed his feet from the coffee table, placing them down on the floor.

"You ready to talk about those shorts now?"

"Not quite. I need your help with something. I can't decide who gets which perfume. Could you smell them and help me choose?"

"Sure, you have those little papers or something?" He was a bit disappointed in her answer, but figured helping her would get the shorts conversation happening that much sooner.

"No I just put them on me. You can tell me which one is your favorite." She walked over to him and stood between his legs and extended her arm, placing her wrist near his nose. He sat up and ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs before inhaling the scent that covered her wrist.

"It's okay." He said as he kissed the inside of her forearm. She closed her eyes and basked in the feel of his lips on her skin. She took a breath to calm herself down.

"Just okay?" She shrugged, then asked, "What about this one?" She pushed him gently so his back touched the couch. He looked up at her and tilted his head giving her that panty-dropping stare. She climbed onto him straddling his waist with her smooth dark cocoa legs. He ran his hands along her thighs and gave them a squeeze. She motioned with her finger for him to smell the spot under her earlobe. "This is the second one. Tell me what you think." He leaned forward and inhaled the fragrance.

"It's nice." He said against her skin as he kissed the spot and then ran his tongue down the length of her neck till he reached her collarbone. She shuddered at the wet warmth of his tongue. Her moan escaped and Rick took the opportunity to seize her lips and her tongue and all the other moans that she couldn't hold back at the onslaught of his kiss. She sobered up long enough to break the kiss reluctantly and let him know there was one more scent.

Rick sighed loudly and sat back trying and failing to remember how to smell perfume.

"Where is this one?" She noticed his frustration and smiled at him. She pointed to the perfumed space between her breasts and raised her eyebrow at him. He licked his lips and leaned into her chest. He took a deep inhale and then sat back. In one swift move he glided his hands up her arms and hooked his thumbs under the straps of her cami and pulled them down. "I couldn't smell anything with that in the way."

He leaned in again and sniffed in between her pert breasts. He then used his tongue to lead his mouth to the pleasure place that was her left nipple. He slowly circled her areola with his tongue before flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

The hitch in her breath was all the encouragement he needed to continue. He flattened his tongue and traced the contour of her breast from the underside to the top of her darkened bud before he opened his mouth wide and sucked in as much as he could. His tongue was doing marvelous work and Michonne was losing all ability to speak coherent words, but she found just enough strength to ask.

"Which one did you like?" To her displeasure Rick released her from his mouth and answered her question as he began to kiss and lick along her neck.

"Michonne, if they don't smell like this." Rick placed a hand down her shorts and let his fingers play with her wet folds before inserting two fingers inside her and trying to summon her orgasm.

"Oh shit" she managed to say.

"Then I don't give a fuck." Rick growled into her ear. He brought her right to the edge with his fingers and then pulled them out. Michonne was panting and almost unaware where she was until she heard his voice. "Stand up and take all that off."

She listened like a good girl and stripped off her top and shorts while watching Rick lick his fingers of her goodness. He then unbuckled his pants and removed them to the delight of his wife. No matter how many times she had seen his manhood in all its thick hardened glory, she was still awed and delighted at the sight of it. Rick used his right hand to stroke it up and down a few times while looking into Michonne's eyes.

"You gonna stand there and stare or you gonna hop on?"

She stepped closer to him and placed a knee on the outside of each his legs, looking down at him, Michonne kissed him urgently and passionately, too revved up for the game anymore. Rick placed his hands on her hips to guide her to where he needed her to be. Once at her entrance he moved his hands to grip her ass as she slowly slid down the entire length of his hardness.

"Shit Michonne, you feel good."

She would say the same but at the moment could only moan his name and use her muscles to squeeze around his cock tightly. Once she snapped out of her daze, she placed her hands on his shoulders and went to work. She moved her hips just the way he liked. The way that made him curse under his breath and wonder why he needed a job when he could just be buried deep inside his wife all day. He reached up and released her bun so that he could see her hair fall around her face while she rode him. And also he liked to pull her locs because it made her moan louder and she was guaranteed to get wetter. He sat up and yanked at the back of her hair causing her to gasp and throw her head back. Sure enough her center was almost gushing with excitement and he kissed at her neck again. She tried to grind on him more but he halted her efforts and lifted her off of him. Her disappointed look was adorable to him, but he had another position in mind. "Bend over." He demanded.

She did as she was told placing her hands on the back of the couch while placing her knees on the seat cushions. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the punishment her husband was about to put on her pussy, but she knew it was no use. She looked back at him as he stood behind her eyeing her world and getting ready to concur it. Slowly he slid himself inside of her and leaned over her back, placing a hand on her hip and the other on the back of the couch.

"Michonne, it's just you and me here tonight. You ready for this?"

"Yes!" With an empty house there was no worries about getting caught or being to loud. "I wanna scream your name."

Rick took that as a challenge that he gladly accepted. He pulled out of her slowly and then thrust into her again. Setting a steady pace glancing down to see the beautiful sight that was his wife's ass jiggling as his dick thrust in and out of her. He moved his hand from the back of the couch to her shoulder and then gave her ass a slap. Michonne squeezed around him and gasped.

"You like that?"

"Yes!"

He sped up his strokes and she whispered his name.

"Fuck Michonne! You're really taking this dick. Does it feel good?"

She held her breath and knew that she was going to leave permanent handprints in the back of the couch. Rick had her body feeling exceptional with the first rate pounding he was giving her pussy.

"So good Rick. Fuck! Right there. Rick," she whispered his name again. He knew she was close because her words were choppy and her body began to quiver as her pussy pulsated around him. "Rick Rick! RICKKKK!" Her voice echoed off the walls.

She exploded around him fighting to keep from melting to the floor as her legs shook. Rick continued to work her over until he too released deep inside of her with a grunt and a tight arm around her waist, filling her with his cum. He stayed inside her wet warmth for a minute more before he pulled out of her slowly, rubbing her ass as he did.

"Damn Rick. Who knew perfume got you so turned on." She said as she laid back on the couch.

"I told you Michonne, there's only one scent that I care about." He patted her center for emphasis and laid down with her, settling between her legs. She pulled the blanket over the both of them and they soon drifted off sleep.

Maggie, Sasha and Andrea each got their bottle of perfume. Michonne let Judith pick which bottle went to which friend. She didn't bother with how they smelled she just wanted the pretty green bottle to go to Maggie to match her eyes. When it was time for the gift exchange, the guys liked their socks and the perfume was a hit.

"Oh, it smells really good. Did you help Michonne pick these out Rick? I heard y'all had to do the last minute thing this year." Sasha said smelling the fragrance on her wrist again.

"I can't see Rick at the counter smelling all of these. I get overwhelmed at the perfume counter myself. I don't see how you didn't lose your mind." Andrea said

Winking at his wife he replied "It wasn't too bad. They're alright, I guess." He shrugged nonchalantly with his answer. "There's a scent that I like better though, but they don't sell it at the mall."


End file.
